Nonvolatile memory devices are capable of persisting data for extended periods of time without needing to be powered to maintain such data storage. Example nonvolatile memory devices include optical memory devices, magnetic memory devices, and solid state memory devices. Information is written to an optical memory device such as a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD) by forming pits and landings on an optical medium representing binary bits that can be read by shining a laser on the surface of the optical memory device. Information is written to a magnetic memory device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) by changing magnetizations of different regions of a platter (disk) surface to represent different binary bits that can be read by using a read head to sense changes in the magnetizations between the different regions. Information is written to a solid state memory device such as a flash memory device by changing the electrical characteristics of transistor-based memory cells to change how such memory cells react to applied voltages. The electrical characteristics of different memory cells in a solid state memory device are representative of binary bits that can be read by sensing output voltages of the memory cells in response to applied input voltages.
When writing to nonvolatile memory devices, verification techniques are often used to ensure that information has been correctly written. For example, verification techniques can be used during a write process to read recently written information and determine whether the correct information is actually being persisted as intended. In this manner, when a write verify confirms that an instance of information is not correctly persisted, one or more further attempts can be made to write that information. Using such verification techniques increases the likelihood that the correct information is persisted in a nonvolatile memory device following a write process so that such information can be persisted over time.